ImagineWiki:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style. It holds all of the editing information necessary to create a proper article. = Part I: The basic article = Introduction The introduction to an article should summarize the entire page (for visitors who want to skimp along). The title of the page should be bolded. The introduction should be longer for larger pages, such as a paragraph or two, and smaller for smaller pages, maybe a sentence or two. Body The body of the page should be divided into sections, using the equal signs. There are multiple levels of sections. *=Foo= (largest) * Foo * Foo * Foo * Foo (smallest) The body should go into great detail of the subject, from its history to its functions and properties. The body should cover all bases of the subject. For example, an article about a city would cover its history, demographics, climate, geography, architecture, education, transportation, culture, and economy. So there should be different sections for each subject. See Also If your article is related to something else, then you link to those articles in the See Also section. The see also section is for all links directly related to the article, such as a link to the country a city is in. References References are not necessary on Imagination, because everything is fictional. If you want to put fictional references into your article, put the following code in: and this in the references section at the bottom of the page: Remember to put your source in the space between so the code will work. External links External links are links that go to pages outside of Wikia's network. These should be modeled after the "See Also" section. SPAM IS NOT ALLOWED UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. Spammers will be blocked. Redirect pages To redirect one page to another, so people won't end up writing a page that already exists, put #REDIRECT targetPage on the page and the page's full name in the brackets. When you save the page, you should see an arrow pointing to the link to the correct page. Click on the link, and you should see (redirected from ) at the top of the page. Disambiguation page When there are two articles with the same name, create a disambiguation page to link to two or more pages. For example, Nottingham (town) and Nottingham (football team) both have the word Nottingham in them, so create the page Nottingham to link to both of them. = Part II: Images and tables = Uploading files To upload a file, simply go to ' ' and fill in the required fields to upload a file. DO NOT UPLOAD COPYRIGHTED FILES WITHOUT PERMISSION OR A FAIR-USE REASON. You can be blocked for submitting copyrighted work without permission first. Adding images to articles To add an image to an article, simply put: Which will produce the full-sized image. ImagineWiki accepts many different image formats, including *Portable Network Graphics (.png) *Scalable Vector Graphics (.svg) *Joint Photographic Experts Group (.jpg, .jpeg) *Bitmap (.bmp, .dib) Tables A table is an organized way of showing data on an article. To create a simple table, type the following: and fill in the fields. For a table with borders (which is what we recommend), replace class="wikitable" with border="(add border size here)" =Part III: Templates= Adding templates to an article To add a template to an userpage/article, add this: and the template will appear. When a template has fields to fill in (you might see } in the text) then fill it in like this: Creating templates All templates are designed to be a complicated code that can be used anywhere without too much stress to the editor. Many templates have different codes. Wikipedia is a good place to get codes for templates, yet they aren't guaranteed to work on Wikia. To create a new template, simply put "Template:" in front of the name. =See also= *Wikipedia's Manual of Style Category:Help